


The Life Of Lowella The Strange Child

by WolfTailedGirl



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfTailedGirl/pseuds/WolfTailedGirl
Summary: What happens when a strange new born child covered in fur is brought to veterinarian, author, and caretaker of dogs Dr Troy Harrington? Find out in The Life Of Lowella The Strange Child.





	The Life Of Lowella The Strange Child

This chapter is unfinished, and will be posted soon.


End file.
